Star Light, Star Bright
by lalapine
Summary: The fate of a missing boy changes all who are involved.


  
Disclaimer: SMK & its characters belong to Warner Bros & Shoot the Moon Prods. No infringement is intended.  
  
Summary: The fate of a missing boy changes all who are involved.  
  
Star Light, Star Bright  
by Tammy M. Parnell  
  
Glow-in-the-dark stars faded slowly above nine-year-old Austin Carr's bed. He watched them sleepily, hope burning in him brightly--the only time of day that it could. Looking at the stars, whether real or imaginary, filled him with possibilities. He did not want a new stereo, a video game, a skateboard, or other trifles as most boys his age dreamed of. In fact, his room was filled with such things, things that meant nothing to him when he heard his mother crying. The vastness of the universe that the stars represented gave Austin hope that there should be more to this life than his mother's tears. She was young, he knew. And she was beautiful. She did her best to ensure her son's happiness, to hide her pain from him; but he knew.  
  
The last week had seemed hopeful. Austin's father scared him, and the boy was glad that he hadn't been around lately. His mother explained about the divorce, and though most children were hurt and confused by such a development, Austin was happy. His mother did not have to cry anymore.  
  
Aren't you asleep yet, sweetie? Mia Carr smiled at her son as she entered his dark bedroom. It's getting late.  
  
Austin sat up and turned on his nightstand lamp. Are you happy, Mom?  
  
Mia sat down thoughtfully on the edge of his bed. She lovingly caressed his young face, wishing he did not have to worry about her. I have the most wonderful son in the world, baby. Of course, I'm happy.  
  
he pressed seriously. Dad can't hurt you now, right? He's gone. So, we'll be okay, won't we?  
  
Mia sighed. The divorce is final. The court said that Dad is not allowed to come here anymore.  
  
Doesn't he want me? Austin asked, confusion evident in his eyes. I mean, I don't want to live with him, but he's my dad. Even if he's a bad person, shouldn't he want me?  
  
Your dad has had a hard life, Mia tried to explain. He never learned how to express himself. When you were born, he was so happy... but that was one of the few times that he's allowed me to be happy with him.  
  
He didn't hit you back then? Austin asked in surprise.  
  
Mia looked softly at her son. These aren't good thoughts for bedtime, sweetie.  
  
You won't let him take me, will you? he asked earnestly, his eyes wide with worry. I don't want you to be alone.  
  
Mia smiled in reassurance. The court says you are all mine. We won't be alone. Dad is gone; he can't hurt either one of us. Okay?  
  
Austin nodded, satisfied. He held out his arms, and Mia pulled him close. It's just you and me, baby, she soothed. We'll watch out for each other.  
  
'Night, Mom, Austin smiled, snuggling back under his Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle sheets.   
  
'Good-night, sweetie, she replied, switching off his light. They both looked at the plastic stars lining the ceiling, lost in their own thoughts. For once, the house was peaceful.  
  
..........  
  
Hey, little man, let's move! Walter Carr's stern voice startled Austin out of his reverie. He had been sitting at their campsite, lost in the twinkling stars overhead. He wondered if his mother was looking at them, too. In his heart, he doubted it. He wanted to believe what she had told him the last time he saw her, when she had assured him they were safe, and that his father couldn't get to him. But when he had awoken the next morning, she had been gone, and his suitcase was packed. His father had called him then, the same way he did now. He'd never answered Austin's pleading questions about his mother; and he wouldn't let the boy search the house. He had simply gripped his wrist tightly, grabbed the suitcase with his other hand, and dragged Austin to the car.  
  
Come on! Don't make me tell you again.  
  
Austin scrambled to his feet, rubbing his wrist where the bruises were only now fading, a week later. Most of the time, his father just yelled and made threats to his son--he rarely hit him. But hate glowered in the boy's stomach for the pain his father had caused his mother. She was the one to whom his rage had been directed, and with her out of the picture, Austin wondered who his father's new target would be. He thought about running, but where would he go? His mother had wanted to run sooner, too, but they had no relatives. It was supposed to be just the two of him, Austin and his mom. But now she was gone, and he was afraid to be alone. He wasn't even sure where they were now; hiking to some remote location in the wilderness, a place his father told him, where they would start a new life. But Austin didn't want a new life; he wanted his mother.  
  
***  
  
Amanda King-Stetson winced at the graphic photograph Billy Melrose had passed to her. A young woman lay motionless across a bed; her hands were tied behind her back, and bruises decorated her bloody body. After a severe beating, the coroner had concluded, Mia Carr had been suffocated. Amanda shook her head sadly and passed the photo to her partner and husband, Lee Stetson.  
  
Any suspects? Lee inquired, anger at such brutality evident in his eyes.  
  
Billy nodded. The most likely is her ex-husband, Walter Carr. Neighbors said he was a ticking timebomb, and they had called the police several times to complain about domestic violence, but the wife always lied for him. He had her scared--but she'd finally gotten the courage to get away.  
  
Not fast enough, Lee commented grimly. Why does that name seem familiar?  
  
Francine Desmond explained, He was an Agency flunkee several years ago. Didn't pass the psych screen.  
  
Billy produced another photograph. A serious-looking boy with a thick tousle of blondish hair stared at them from the school picture. Austin Carr. Nine years old. His only living relative is his father. Neighbors report seeing Mr. Carr taking his son somewhere early the morning after the murder. We have reason to believe he's headed for a small settlement in the Virginia mountains.  
  
Francine added, Walt didn't bother to clean up his wife's murder, but he did plan to get rid of all evidence of where he was headed. But Mia was smarter than he'd given her credit for. She'd kept a journal hidden in a loose floorboard of her closet.  
  
It listed some of her husband's business associates, Billy explained.   
  
What kind of a settlement was he going to? Amanda wondered.  
  
Billy shrugged. We don't know much about their politics. Just a group of people living off the land.  
  
And we can't just grab him, Lee concluded, because if he bolts into the countryside, we may never find him.  
  
Or the boy, Billy confirmed. We're not even sure they're there.  
  
Amanda guessed, you want someone to infiltrate the cult?  
  
Billy nodded, handing her a folder with details of their assignment. Scarecrow was away on assignment in Europe at the time Carr was at the Agency, so he won't be recognized. Your cover is that you and Lee have become disenchanted with life on the outside. You heard about this place, and you wanted to check it out.  
  
Francine commented with a taunting smile, you don't have to _pretend_ to be married this time.  
  
Lee ignored her, standing up. I just hope we're not too late.  
  
***  
  
Did the Junior Trailblazers ever climb terrain like this? Lee inquired, pausing to wipe the sweat from his brow in the late afternoon sun.  
  
Amanda shook her head, letting her gear slide from her shoulder. The Junior Trailblazers never had to track down a murderer, she remarked grimly as she sat on a large, flat rock.  
  
Lee's expression softened as he looked at his wife of two years. She was tired but determined. He knew she was thinking of her own sons at home. He came to sit beside her and placed a protective arm around her.  
  
She rested against him. I can't imagine how afraid she must have been. Not just for herself, but for her son. I know Joe and I get along better than a lot of divorced couples, but how can anyone do this to the mother of their child?  
  
Lee kissed the top of her head. I don't know, was all he could say. They sat quietly awhile, Lee waiting for his wife's cue to move on.  
  
We'll get him, Amanda resolved after a few minutes. But we have to hurry. She stood and shifted the heavy pack back to her shoulders. Lee followed her example.  
  
he said as she started to walk ahead. She stopped and turned to him. He walked up to her and reached out to lightly caress her face. I love you.  
  
Her eyes shone at his words, giving her renewed strength. His fingers were warm against her cheek, and she reached her hand up to push his head closer. Their lips touched softly and lingered. She pulled slowly away, thankful to have him by her side. Thank you. I needed that.  
  
He smiled. Any time, partner. Taking her hand, they began to walk, continuing their trek into the unknown.  
  
***  
  
Five crude wooden buildings were all that made up their new community. Guards were posted around the perimeter, and Austin noted that only grown men were allowed in and out. In fact, he had been there a few days, and it all seemed dismally familiar. While there were women as well as men living there, the women were not treated as equals. He could not hear them crying as he had his mother, but he could see the broken looks in their faces. What had brought them here? Had the men forced them to come? If so, why wasn't his mother brought here with him?  
  
He did not see his father often now. The boys slept in a separate building from the men; the women shared their building with the girls. They were guarded at night by armed men at the doors. A fourth building was the kitchen/dining area, and a fifth was for conferences. Two outhouses were on the perimeter of the area, along with crude showers, where water was pumped in from a nearby river. Plots were designated for growing wheat and vegetables, and several pens were crudely constructed to hold hogs, cows, sheep, horses, and chickens. A barn was under construction for protection during the winter months. Austin wondered if the people here had come to be closer to nature or if they were hiding out. The tension in the camp made him believe the latter.  
  
School was held in the conference room, but most of it was hands-on experience. Boys were taught how to hunt and care for the animals, while the girls were taught to cook and sew. Austin was lectured about the superiority of men and how women were there to serve them. The boy nodded and pretended to agree, for fear of what might happen if he didn't. But in his heart, he knew that women were not weak and useless. After all, his mother had been the bravest, smartest person he had ever known.  
  
A lone tear trickled down his flushed cheek. He quickly wiped it away, looking around the room to see if his classmates had noticed. They were busily working away with their knives on wood-carvings. Austin looked back at the crude figure he had made. It was a star, and he continued to work on evening out the sides. He tried not to think of the diamond-star necklace his mother had always worn, or the glowing stars on his ceiling at home. This carving had to be perfect; he would paint it a happy yellow color and give it to his mom when he saw her. _If I see her,_ he thought sadly, blinking back tears.  
  
With a shake to clear his head, he turned off his mind to his surroundings and concentrated on the task at hand.   
  
***  
  
Look, Lee, Amanda pointed to a tree with a distinct pattern of scratches on it. It's another marker.  
  
Lee shined his flashlight at the thick bark and nodded. We're getting close. According the map, it's only about a mile away.  
  
Assuming that it's correct, she reminded him, looking carefully around in the twilight.  
  
Well, Mia put some important names in her journal--names of people that do not want trouble from the government. They were more than willing to cooperate to get the heat off of them.  
  
There are markers, Amanda conceded. These clues have to lead somewhere.  
  
He tilted his head to the side, trying to work out the kink in his neck. Need a break? We didn't eat dinner.   
  
There was a long pause before she answered quietly. I can't eat until we find him.  
  
He met her eyes in the dim light, his finger propping up her chin. We'll find him. But not if we don't take care of ourselves.  
  
I know, she agreed. But I just don't have an appetite.  
  
We're going to rest for awhile, Lee insisted, setting his pack down. We'll sneak up on them after they've gone to bed. She relented and joined him on a fallen log. He took sandwiches from his pack and handed one to her. They ate in silence, watching the evening stars appear one by one.  
  
It's beautiful out here, Amanda observed when she had finished her dinner. As the moon rose higher in the night sky, crickets began to chirp, and a cool breeze passed through the clearing. She shivered.  
  
Lee drew her close to him, wrapping his arms around her. This seems familiar, he commented nostalgically.  
  
She smiled in spite of herself. New Utopia. You almost kissed me that night.  
  
he grinned teasingly, you were the one who couldn't keep your hands off me.  
  
Her mouth opened in protest, but before she could say anything, he covered it with his. Their warm kisses comforted each other as each thought of how far they had come since their capture at New Utopia three years ago. Getting to know each other had been as fun as Lee had predicted, and their secret ceremony had followed not long after. Once he had gotten to know Amanda's family, they announced an official engagement, to everyone's delight--with the possible exception of Francine, though their fellow agent's bark was worse than her bite. One year after their official ceremony, things were going well for the newlyweds. There were times when it was difficult to be a married couple and partners at the Agency, but mostly it was a comfort--they trusted each other completely and knew what to expect of each other in life-threatening situations. Amanda would not want the lives of her children or herself in anyone else's hands, and as Lee had once remarked to a superior, he would follow Amanda blind through a blizzard storm.  
  
The beeping of Lee's watch alarm, which he had set before dinner, reluctantly pulled them apart.  
  
It's nine o'clock? Amanda asked, professionalism returning as adrenaline began to pump through her veins in anticipation of their arrival at the community.  
  
Lee nodded, standing. We should get there around ten. Then...  
  
Then we save a little boy's life, she confirmed, refusing to believe in the worst.  
  
They headed carefully through the clearing to the waiting forest beyond.  
  
***  
  
Austin didn't like anything about his new life, but as he lay awake on his cot that night, he especially missed the stars. Other boys slept nearby in the dormitory, but Austin was uneasy. He was trapped in this building, just as he had been every night since his arrival, but something about this night seemed different.  
  
The hushed voices he normally heard outside the door had grown louder. Austin sat up in the dark and strained to hear what they were saying. Something about a new woman? The boy's heart rate increased as he got out of bed and tiptoed closer to the door. _Could it be Mom?  
_  
We found them hiding outside the perimeter, a rough man named Ken spoke to the two guards outside the building. The man said his name's Lee and that he and his wife had heard about our settlement and wanted to join. Damn broad won't stop talking. But we'll take care of that.  
  
How will Lee feel about that? a guard asked him. Is he on line with us?  
  
He will be, Ken answered firmly. Stand your post, men.  
  
Austin heard him march away and was filled with nervous excitement. He had to find a way out of this place, so he could see the new arrivals. _What would MacGyver do?_ he questioned himself.  
  
I need a distraction, he whispered, thinking aloud. But what? He walked quietly around the room, looking for anything that might be useful. I know! He rushed over to his cot and placed his pillow under the sheets to look as though he were still in bed. Quickly getting dressed, he wondered what would happen to him if he got caught. But the possibility of seeing his mom again was worth any risk.  
  
***  
  
I get the feeling this isn't a peaceful, loving community, Lee whispered to Amanda, as they sat side-by-side on a bench outside of the conference room. Two armed guards stood nearby; they had found the agents outside the camp and brought them here to wait for the group's leader.  
  
I get the feeling I'm invisible, Amanda replied, frustrated that each time she had tried to speak to the men who found them, she was ignored.  
  
You've dealt with worse. Lee put a reassuring hand on his wife's knee. Besides, if they think women aren't worth worrying about, then we have a hidden weapon in you.  
  
She returned his smile. That's right, Buster. They better not mess with Amanda King.  
  
he corrected in a whisper.  
  
They looked up at the sound of more men coming towards them. Flashlight beams landed at their feet, and the moonlight illuminated their stern faces.  
  
one man nodded in greeting.   
  
The agents recognized him to be Walter Carr. They stood, and Lee reached his hand out. They shook hands while Amanda stood quietly; playing their game would be the safest route.  
  
Walt introduced himself and said, Excuse my men. They weren't expecting any newcomers tonight.  
  
I'm just glad we made it, Lee replied. We weren't sure what the procedure was.  
  
His mention of caused Walt to eye Amanda disdainfully. he broached. Why don't I show you around? We can have a chat about what life in the community is like.  
  
Sounds good, he replied. They had their man; now they needed to find out about the boy and find a way to contact the authorities. The best way to do that was to befriend Walter Carr.  
  
Carr continued, distaste in his voice, can join the other women. My men will show her the way.  
  
Lee looked at Amanda, wanting to squeeze her hand and wish her luck. Their cover included their marriage, but it was obvious that Carr did not think highly of women, and it was best for Lee to follow his lead. Go with them, he instructed to Amanda.  
  
She nodded slightly, deciding that she would tease him later about being a chauvinist, and allowed the men to lead her away.   
  
Lee followed Carr without much worry, knowing that Amanda could take care of herself.  
  
***  
  
Austin had always had good aim, whether pitching for Little League or shooting rubber bands at imaginary targets on his bedroom wall. Once, he'd sent away for a slingshot advertised on the back of a cereal box. His mom would cheer as he hit pebble after pebble on the empty tin cans lined up on the backyard fence. Now it was time to put this skill to the test.  
  
Cautiously, he cracked open the door and peeked out into the darkness. The two guards stood as shadowy figures several feet in front of the door, their backs to Austin. The boy steeled his courage and squinted to the left side of the building as he opened the door wider. Moonlight illuminated the sleeping horses in their corral. On the boy's right, all was clear.  
  
He held up his makeshift slingshot--the elastic waistband of his underwear--and readied his fuel--jawbreakers that had happened to be in the pocket of one of the pairs of jeans his father had packed for him. It was now or never; if one of the guards happened to turn around, it would all be over.  
  
He took a deep breath and let go. The guards turned to look at the animals nearby.  
  
What was that? one asked.  
  
Just the damn horses, the other replied, looking back ahead.  
  
The first one shrugged and also returned his gaze to the forefront.  
  
Austin sighed in relief and prepared for a second launch.  
  
A rudely-awoken mare suddenly began running around the pen, bucking into the air.   
  
the guards called out in unison, running to determine if someone had spooked her.  
  
Austin quickly shut the door and took off in the other direction.  
  
***  
  
Be quiet, lady. The man's tone was threatening as he paced back and forth across the deserted conference room.  
  
Your boss said you'd bring me to meet the other women, Amanda reminded him. So, why am I here alone?  
  
Without warning, the man stopped in front of her and slapped her across the face. Shut. Up.  
  
She stared evenly at him, ignoring the sting on her left cheek. Where did he take Lee?  
  
In angry reply, the man roughly grabbed her wrist and dragged her to a table, shoving her into a chair. he commanded. I'll be right outside the door, so don't get any ideas. With that, he strode outside and slammed the door.  
  
Amanda sighed, wondering if Lee was having better luck than she. In the morning, perhaps she would be better able to get her bearings. Any children on the premises would be in bed at this time of night. There was no point in trying to escape and look for them; she was supposed to want to be at this place, so she sat calmly at the table, observing her surroundings by the dim lanternlight.  
  
The table had remnants of wooden shavings littered over it, and locked cabinets were lining one wall. Several other tables filled the large room, each with a lantern in the center, and she guessed it must be where the community had meetings or perhaps even school. She wondered if she was the only woman in this place, or if there were others, why they would come. _They were lied to, most likely,_ she thought. _And now, there's no way out._ Maybe she could save more than just one little boy.  
  
A muffled noise caught her attention. It was coming from a corner in the back of the room, where a bunch of old burlap sacks rested. Glancing at the door, Amanda got up to investigate.  
  
She gasped in surprise when she saw the little boy hiding in the corner. Tears trickled down his face, and he sniffled quietly.   
  
Oh my gosh, she whispered, recognizing Austin Carr from his picture. She kneeled in front of him and spoke softly. Are you okay, Austin?  
  
His tears from realizing that the newcomer was not his mother stopped in surprise. How do you know my name?  
  
I know a lot about you, she responded, thankful that he was all right. You're nine years old, you play Little League, and you live in Hartford.  
  
Austin wiped his cheeks and sat up hopefully. Do you know my mom?  
  
Amanda kept her face calm. No, sweetheart. But I'm here to help you.  
  
Are you a cop?  
  
She shook her head. That doesn't matter. We just need to find a way to get you out of here.  
  
But my dad brought me here, he said sadly. And if Mom's not here, then he's all I have.  
  
Amanda put a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. Listen to me, Austin. Your dad has done some things that the police need to talk to him about. They're afraid you might get hurt up here, and they want you to come back with me, so we know you're safe.  
  
Instead of the hope she had expected to see in his eyes, his expression was grim. He hurt her, didn't he?   
  
Amanda couldn't hide her surprise at the question, and Austin shook his head.  
  
I knew it, he said softly. I knew it, but I didn't want to believe it. She said we were safe now, that he couldn't hurt us anymore. Tears began to again flow down his face. But when I woke up and saw him there, I knew he'd done it. Mom wouldn't have let him take me.  
  
Amanda drew the thin boy into her arms and held him close. Her throat was tight, and she remained silent, thinking of her own two boys at home. _No child should have to go through this.  
  
_***  
  
So, Lee, Walter asked, what do you think?  
  
Lee resisted the urge to punch the smirk off the man's face and returned his false smile. Sounds like a plan. We men have to stick together. He laughed thinly with Carr as he thought of the twisted philosophies that had just been explained to him.   
  
This little settlement had somehow gotten together on the premise that women had gotten too full of themselves and, as Walt had put it , It's time we take them a notch or two down. When Lee had casually asked about Carr's wife, the man simply shrugged and said she hadn't been worth the trouble to bring. If their main task hadn't been to find Mia's son and get him to safety, Lee would have snuck off to report his findings right away. But knowing they would be tested for loyalty, the agents had left their guns at home, and getting help out in this wilderness was not going to be easy. _First things first,_ Lee reminded himself.  
  
I'm pretty bushed after that hike, Lee commented, stretching his arms.  
  
Walt patted his back. Get some rest. We'll go over the particulars tomorrow. He nodded in the distance. That's the mens' quarters over there.   
  
Thanks, Walt. Lee took a few steps in the indicated direction before turning around. So... my wife's in with the other women then? He tried to sound nonchalant.  
  
Best to keep them out of our hair, eh?  
  
Lee agreed, waving. Good night. He walked down the trail to the building, wishing that he could check in with Amanda. But while no guards stood outside the mens' quarters, they were posted at the womens' and childrens' dorms, and Lee could not take the chance of being mistrusted.   
  
He looked up at the twinkling night sky above and felt a pang that he would not be able to share its beauty with his wife.  
  
***  
  
They seemed to have forgotten about her, but Amanda was still worried. She leaned against the wall with Austin snuggled next to her, asleep. The boy had explained about his escape from the boys' dorm, and how since there had been no guard outside the conference room, he had snuck in. He had made it just in time, as that's when the guard had shoved Amanda down at the table and gone outside. The boy had seen that his mother was not there and hid in the burlap pile, no longer having hope to spur him into further escape.  
  
After Austin's tears had subsided, he had told her about his life in Hartford. Amanda's heart had nearly broken when he'd talked about his mother; it was obvious how strong their bond had been. It had hurt, too, to hear about his father; in spite of his generosity in buying gifts for his son, the gifts came with the price of angry words for Austin and audible beatings to his wife. But for being only nine years old, Austin was an old soul, and Amanda felt he was going to be okay, if only she could get him to safety.  
  
When she had mentioned her own two boys, Austin was eager to hear about what their life was like. She knew it was hard for him to imagine a home where no one had to be afraid of being hurt, where they could just be happy boys rough-housing with not one, but two dads, who loved them and their mother. Amanda was grateful he had fallen asleep with a contented expression as he listened to her melodic voice.  
  
She stroked his hair slowly, hoping that no one would return to check on her. Austin would be in a lot of trouble if he was discovered. Now that she knew he was all right, they would somehow have to sneak him back in to his dorm before morning. Then she could contact Lee, and they could figure out where to go from there.  
  
_Lee_, she thought, sighing. She was used to being separated from him, but some times were harder than others. They had been forced to be separated when they were first married, since their relationship was still a secret. So when they were able to move in together, they cherished every moment when one or the other didn't have to be away on a case.   
  
She smiled, thinking of her husband. Good-night, sweetheart, she whispered aloud.  
  
***  
  
Austin said, lightly shaking the sleeping woman beside him. Hey, it's almost dawn. I have to get back.  
  
Amanda opened her eyes sleepily, briefly wondering where she was at. Seeing the anxious nine year old's face and feeling the effects of her uncomfortable sleeping position quickly reminded her. I'm sorry, Austin, I must have dozed off.  
  
That's okay. But I need to get back soon.  
  
Leave it to me, she winked, stiffly getting to her feet.  
  
What are you going to do?  
  
She looked around the room for a moment before replying. Well, if I make a racket in here, then the guards will come in, and you can sneak back out. Will you be able to get past the guards at your building?  
  
The boy nodded, worry etched on his face. They'll be mad at you.  
  
Well, I'll just have to be mad right back. She smiled, but he didn't return the humor. she said gently, kneeling in front of him. I may not look it, but I'm pretty tough. I've been through a lot worse. The boy looked doubtful. Amanda ran a hand through his unkempt hair. Besides, I've got a friend helping me out.  
  
The new guy?  
  
Yep. And he's the best there is, so he's going to make sure that all of us get out of here.  
  
Austin sighed. That's what my mom promised.  
  
Amanda pulled the boy close. I know, sweetheart. And your mom really thought she could do it by herself. But I'm not by myself, and there are a lot of other people who want you to be okay. We just have to be patient and play along. Then things will work out.  
  
Austin pulled slowly away. You sure you can handle these guys?  
  
She smiled. I promise. You sure you can handle the other guys? She held out her hand.  
  
He returned her smile and the handshake.   
  
She pointed to the other side of the room. You hide over there, I'll go on the other side, then you sneak out when they come in.  
  
Austin nodded and headed in the designated direction. Half way there, he turned around. You won't leave without me, will you?  
  
We'll go together, she promised. Cross my heart.  
  
Satisfied, he took his position. Amanda took a deep breath and walked over to the cabinets. They were not built into the wall, so if she were to push them just the right way...  
  
CRASH!  
  
As expected, nearby guards ran to see what had happened. Anger burned in their bleary eyes as they approached her. Amanda gratefully saw Austin hurry through the doorway unnoticed.  
  
What the hell are you doing, lady?! the guard from earlier yelled.  
  
Look at this mess! a second guard replied, though in fact, since the cabinets had all been locked, the only thing on the ground were some of the cabinets themselves, face down on the floor.  
  
Though she had braced herself for punishment, the hard crack of metal from the butt of the first guard's gun was brutal, and she couldn't suppress a cry of pain as she fell to the floor.  
  
The men laughed at her distress as the second guard kicked her hard in the ribs.  
  
Come on, the first one motioned. The two righted the cabinets in their previous position, believing the woman too weak for such a task.  
  
Amanda huddled on the floor, her left shoulder aching from the blow it had received. The men walked past her as though she wasn't there and returned to their posts outside the building.  
  
Austin felt a knot in his stomach. He had not returned to his dorm as instructed; he had been worried about his new friend. He heard the men laughing and Amanda's cry of pain, and guilt tore through him. He ached to check on her, as he had tended to his mother after his father was done with her, but he knew she had, as had his mother, willingly accepted her punishment in order to save him.  
  
The crow of a rooster startled him from his heavy heart, and he glanced over at the boys' dorm. It looked like the guard had fallen asleep. Quickly he ran there and was about to breathe a sigh of relief, when a rough hand grabbed his arm. The sleeping guard's partner had been patrolling the building and spotted him outside.  
  
What are you doing out here? he demanded harshly.  
  
Austin's face turned red, and he swallowed nervously. I, uh, I had to go to the bathroom.  
  
You're supposed to wait for someone to take you at night.  
  
The boy relaxed a little as the grip on his arm loosened. He was asleep. Austin motioned to the man sitting on the bench near the door.  
  
The guard let go. All right. It's time to get up anyway.  
  
Austin ran inside as he heard the sleeping man being woken up and lectured about responsibility. When he reached his cot, he put his pillow back in its rightful spot, thankful he hadn't been questioned further. He was safe--for now.  
  
***  
  
Lee sat at a long table, eating eggs and bread with the other men in the community. Boys were seated at the table next to them, and women and girls were seated in the dimly lit perimeter of the dining hall. The women had been the ones to prepare the meal and serve it, but at least they didn't have to wait for the men to finish before they were allowed to eat. Lee scanned the weary faces for his wife, but she did not seem to be there.  
  
Lee broached to the man on his right, at the head of the table. I don't see my woman over there. He tried to sound nonchalant.  
  
Carr shrugged, shoveling food into his mouth. She's here somewhere.  
  
  
  
Carr set his fork down. I thought we agreed that women were just a whole lot of trouble?  
  
They are, Lee tried to joke. That's why I need to know where she is.  
  
Carr nodded in approval. Good point, my man. But I don't know where she went. She'll turn up.  
  
Lee decided not to press the subject. Maybe Amanda had found a lead; the last thing she would need was a posse of angry men looking for her.   
  
he replied. She always does.  
  
As the agent observed the people in the dining hall, it suddenly dawned on him what had been bothering him: there was a low hum of conversation, yes--but there was no laughter or fighting at the childrens' tables.  
  
The kids here seem well behaved, he observed aloud.  
  
Damn right they are; they know what'll happen if they get out of line, Carr replied. Take my boy, for example. Gave me some lip on the way up here. Ain't nothing a good old fashioned spanking doesn't cure.  
  
How old is your son? Lee asked casually.  
  
Carr shrugged. Not big enough to be much use yet... Say, you sure do ask a lot of questions.  
  
It's a new place. I was just trying to get a feel for it.  
  
Just mind your own business, he advised. Let everyone else mind theirs. That's what's so great about our community.  
  
For the men, Lee dared to comment.  
  
As it should be, Carr replied, not reading anything into Lee's statement. Walt stood, and other men followed suit. Stay here awhile, Lee. Get your bearings. My men and I have something to discuss.  
  
Lee nodded and observed the dining hall slowly clearing out of men and boys, while the women and girls began to gather used dishes.  
  
As a heavyset blond stacked dishes nearby, Lee dared to ask her about Amanda.   
  
The woman eyed him suspiciously. No, sir. There was no one new in our building last night.  
  
Concern crossed Lee's face. Are you sure?  
  
Ann suddenly felt something she hadn't felt in quite awhile--hope. This stranger was talking to her--really talking to her. He didn't belong here. I would know. I'm in charge of sleeping arrangements. We heard about a new guy, I'm guessing that's you, but there was no woman.   
  
If you see her, would you let me know?  
  
Ann dared to smile at him. What is someone like you doing in a place like this?  
  
Lee winked. I think I've heard that line before.  
  
Ann blushed. I'll let you know, she said quickly, excusing herself before someone noticed how long they had been talking.  
  
_So, she didn't wander off on her own this morning,_ Lee realized. _The guards must have brought her somewhere else last night. But where? Is that what Walter Carr's meeting is about?_ Lee stood and made his way outside.  
  
Psst! Hey, mister.  
  
Lee followed the beckoning voice around the side of the building, out of site from the main community area. He looked down into the troubled green eyes of Austin Carr.  
  
Austin, I've been looking for you, Lee said in relief.   
  
I know, he replied, somewhat nervous of the man towering over him. Your friend already found me.  
  
The agent's heart rate quickened as he kneeled to Austin's level. You know where she is?  
  
The boy nodded, backing slightly away. She was in the conference hall, but they already moved her.   
  
Lee reached out to touch him, but he jumped back. Lee said gently, retracting his hand. It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you.  
  
Austin bit his lower lip in thought, eying the agent doubtfully. He knew this man was the only one who could help him, yet the boy couldn't shrug off his learned fear of men.  
  
Did Amanda tell you about me? Lee asked him. She trusts me. Her kids trust me.  
  
Phillip and Jamie? he asked tentatively, remembering his conversation with Amanda.  
  
My stepsons, Lee confirmed.  
  
Austin said in relief. You're Lee.  
  
he said, smiling.  
  
She didn't say she came with _you_, she just said her friend was here.  
  
Well, it's better if you don't know too much.  
  
I already know too much, the boy answered quietly.  
  
About Amanda? Lee prodded.  
  
About her, about my mom.  
  
Lee slowly held out his hand. I'm sorry.  
  
Austin tentatively placed his hand around Lee's and felt a warm but gentle squeeze of reassurance.  
  
Lee continued, a familiar ache tugging at his heart. I know how you feel.  
  
Austin looked up in surprise. You do?  
  
My parents were killed when I was even younger than you are.  
  
Austin drew closer. What did you do?  
  
I had to go live with my uncle. But you know something? I still miss my mom and dad.  
  
I still have my dad, but I wish I didn't. His eyes were downcast, feeling guilty at his never-before-spoken words.  
  
It's okay, Lee reassured him. Your dad is not a nice person. You deserve better than that.  
  
I don't have anything else, the boy sighed.  
  
Lee patted his shoulder, noting with relief that he did not flinch at his touch. Things always work out somehow or other. Trust me.  
  
Their eyes met, and Austin nodded. Amanda said she'd make sure I got out of here.  
  
Well, there you have it, Lee smiled. When Amanda wants something, believe me, she's just stubborn enough to get it.  
  
She's in trouble now, Austin confided. I heard Dad and the other guys talking. They can tell you're not sure about this place. They figure if they get rid of her, you won't have anything to resist about.  
  
Lee's heart tightened with worry. Do you know where they moved her?  
  
In the woods. Austin pointed to the east side of the community. They're bringing her deep into the forest, and they're going to tie her up and leave her there.  
  
Lee stood. I should have time to get to her then.  
  
They're going to leave her there, Austin repeated, but I don't know what they're going to do to her before that.  
  
Anger seethed in Lee's heart at the senselessness of these people, of the violence evident in their leader, Walter Carr. He turned to the boy.  
  
It's going to be all right, Austin.  
  
You can't go after her; they'll notice if you're gone.  
  
I don't have a choice.  
  
I'll go.  
  
No way. We're trying to protect you.  
  
They won't even notice. I follow them around all the time. I'm just a kid--the leader's kid--if they do see me, they're afraid to tell Dad. They don't know whether he'd get mad at me or mad at them. I can follow them today, then come back tonight and show you where they left her. He looked earnestly into Lee's face. Please. I know I can help.  
  
Lee knew he was sincere, and perhaps the boy did realize the danger, but he couldn't give his permission for a child to jeopardize himself. I'm sorry, Austin. I can't allow that.  
  
  
  
No. Amanda would not let you go, either. I will find her. Don't you worry. Then we will all get out here.  
  
Austin said in disappointment. I'm just a stupid kid anyway.  
  
Hey, you are not stupid. But you don't have the kind of training that I've had, that Amanda's had. We know how to stop the bad guys, and that's just what we're going to do. I promise.  
  
You're just like the rest of them, the boy muttered and ran off in anger. _I'll show him_.  
  
Lee said aloud, not wanting to have upset the boy further. Lee wasn't sure if it was that Austin reminded him of himself at that age, or if his paternal instinct from helping raise his stepsons was having an effect, but he had felt a connection to the lonely little boy, and he didn't like that he'd gone off angry at him. _Oh well. The poor kid's life has already been turned upside down. At least this way, he's out of the way and won't get hurt. _  
  
Lee walked casually back into the main community area and mentally checked off what he would need before he snuck off in search of his partner. They had found what they had come here for. Now they all just had to get back in one piece. _Hang on, Amanda._  
  
***  
  
It was dark in the forest. Austin perched himself high in a tree and watched the people below him a few yards away as the voices of nocturnal creatures echoed through the woods. The treetops created a canopy through which only a sliver of moonlight was able to penetrate. No stars were visible from the boy's position, and he unconsciously rubbed his crude wood carving in his pocket as he strained to hear the conversation below.  
  
I say we just leave her now, one man said. I'm hungry; we missed dinner.  
  
Ah, stop worrying about your stomach, a companion replied. We'll get the women out of bed to cook us up something.  
  
And then some, another replied, leering at the beaten woman before them.  
  
One man dared to voice his opinion. She hasn't done anything to us. She's not going anywhere. Let's get back to camp.  
  
Turning soft, Cramer? the first man asked. You can join her if you want. He shoved the slight man forward, and he stumbled before regaining his balance.  
  
I'm just saying that we did what Carr wanted. So let's go home.  
  
He's right, the second man piped up. Walt won't be happy if we take too long. We're already behind in construction of the barns. Winter will sneak up on us if we don't hurry.  
  
the leering man gave in. She's not worth our time anyway. He spat in her general direction. Come on, boys.  
  
The men followed him, with Cramer trailing behind. The woman appeared to be unconscious, and a pang of guilt crept into his gut. Sure, his wife had been a constant nag, but did anyone deserve this? _Well, it's too late now,_ he resigned and followed his comrades.  
  
A branch fell into the path before him, and he stopped and looked up. Barely visible in the thin moonlight was a little boy. Cramer stared at him, realizing it was Walt's son. He knew the kid wasn't here to check up on them; his father would never have approved the boy to be out past bedtime. So, why was he here?  
  
Austin stared nervously at the man below, praying he would not reveal his presence. In spite of his false bravado to Lee, he was scared of being reported to his father, not only for what would happen to him, but it would mean that Amanda would have no hope of being found. Austin had gotten one of the other boys to fix up his bed to look as though he were in it by giving him the remainder of his jawbreakers, so hopefully no one had noticed his absence from the camp.  
  
Cramer! What's the hold up? one of his comrades called from further along the path.  
  
he replied. He nodded up at the boy and casually allowed his pocketknife to fall on the path. It wasn't right to leave this stranger here to die; the kid would do the right thing. And if he got caught, well, he was Walter's son--Carr wouldn't hurt his own kid, would he?  
  
Austin watched Cramer jog through the trees to catch up with his companions. Quickly, he scampered down the tree and shined his flashlight on the ground. He spotted the pocketknife, and grabbed it before running over to Amanda.  
  
he whispered, knowing a loud voice would echo to the departing men. Are you okay? He ran a hand along her bruised face. He could not save his mother, but he would save this woman. He took out a first-aid kit from his backpack.  
  
Amanda's eyes opened, and she cleared her throat. Hey, partner.  
  
Austin smiled. You okay?  
  
I promised you, didn't I? She tried to move her arms but remembered they were tied tightly behind her.  
  
Don't worry, the boy reassured her, taking out his knife. Biting his lower lip in concentration, he carefully cut away the ropes.  
  
Amanda ignored the ache of her head and shoulder as her arms and legs became free. Austin smiled proudly as she pulled him close. Thank you, Austin. You're a very brave little boy.  
  
You're pretty brave, too, he replied. I think they're far enough away now. We've got to get you out of here.  
  
Amanda looked around the dark woods. Where's Lee?  
  
Austin bowed his head guiltily. He doesn't know I'm here.  
  
What? Oh, sweetheart, you could have been hurt.  
  
The boy put his hand gently to a diagonal cut along her face that was caked with dried blood. You're the one who's hurt. He opened the first-aid kit and took out some ointment.  
  
It's okay.  
  
No, it's not. It's not okay. It's not right. He gently applied the medicine.  
  
Amanda knew he was, in part, thinking of his mother. But it will be okay. You helped me. Now we're going to go get Lee, and the men who hurt us will go to jail.  
  
The boy looked at her in surprise. You can't go back.  
  
Why not?  
  
If they see you, they'll be so mad at you for escaping.  
  
They thought they did a good job at silencing me, Amanda explained. They don't expect me to come back. I made them think I'm a lot weaker than I really am. I'll be invisible.  
  
Then how can you contact Lee?  
  
Think you can help?  
  
Lee didn't want me to.  
  
We don't want you to get hurt. But I need to contact Lee, and you're the only way I can. You've proven to me that you can do it. And I can't leave without you. So, do we have a deal? She extended her hand.  
  
Austin returned her smile. he replied, shaking on it.  
  
Amanda stood shakily to her feet. I'm a little stiff, she acknowledged. But I'll be fine.  
  
Austin nodded and held her hand as they walked silently back to the campsite.  
  
  
***  
  
They were watching him, Lee knew. He hadn't had the opportunity to scrape up supplies for a rescue, but now that it was past midnight, it was time to make his move. Most of the camp was sleeping peacefully inside their respective buildings. The guards stood at attention at their posts, while Lee pretended to have dozed off on the bench outside the mens' quarters. He had noted with worry that Austin Carr was not present for lunch or dinner in the dining hall but had been relieved that Walt made no notice of his son's absence.  
  
There was no doubt that the boy had gone off on his own, and Lee was torn between waiting for his return and going to look for his wife. It would not be as easy as he'd hoped to slip away, but the thought of Amanda out in the chilly woods incapable of escape brought a painful pang to his stomach.   
  
a quiet voice beckoned nearby.  
  
Lee quickly looked over in relief to see Austin's face peeking from around the corner, a side of the building that was not visible to the guards at their posts. Lee moved unnoticed to join the boy.  
  
Thank God. Where have you been?  
  
I got Amanda back.  
  
Lee stared at him in surprise. You what?  
  
She's hiding over near the horses. No one guards the animals. We can take the horses and get out.  
  
Lee looked anxiously around. It's too risky. They'll hear us leaving.  
  
How else can we get out of here fast?  
  
Lee paused in thought. Look, you go back to Amanda, okay? Wait for me.  
  
What are you going to do?  
  
You'll see.  
  
he broached shyly.  
  
He looked down at Austin, whose face was dirty and clothes were torn from his trek through the woods.   
  
I'm sorry.  
  
Lee knelt in front of him, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. That's okay. You didn't get hurt, and you got Amanda back.  
  
But I disobeyed you.  
  
What's done is done. We need to move on.  
  
The boy looked surprised. You mean, you're not mad?  
  
Of course not. I'm just glad you're okay.  
  
You're not going to... his voice trailed off, thinking of what his father would do if ever Austin disobeyed him.  
  
Lee said gently. I would never hurt you. To prove this, he pulled the boy into a hug. You're safe now.  
  
Relief, exhaustion, and a new strange but welcome inner warmth filled Austin as a few tears leaked from his eyes. When he pulled away from Lee, he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and tried not to sniffle. I'll go wait with Amanda then, he told Lee.  
  
Lee smiled. 'Atta boy. See you soon.  
  
Happy for the first time in a long while, Austin ran off to the horse corral.  
  
***  
  
Not having seen Lee walk around the corner, the guards assumed he had finally gone in to bed. But Scarecrow had snuck over to the plowed plots of land. Bags of fertilizer had been transported up to the community to ensure their crops would grow properly, and Lee tried to recall from Leatherneck's instruction how to make use of fertilizer when building a bomb. The farming supplies were stored in a crude shed, and Lee found various useful components for his plan.  
  
Lee had no qualms about destroying the crops; they were far enough away from the sleeping quarters so that no one would be directly hurt from the explosion. And after tonight, Lee had a feeling the members of this community would be heading back to civilization.  
  
***  
  
Amanda had tended to her cuts and washed the grime off her face and arms when she and Austin had passed by the river on the way back to camp. Austin's first-aid kit had gratefully contained aspirin, and Amanda's bruises and aching muscles were not as painful as they had been. She sat on a bale of hay next to Austin as they anxiously awaited a sign from Lee.  
  
  
  
  
  
Austin withdrew his handmade star from his pocket. I want you to have this.  
  
Did you make this? She smiled as she ran her fingers along the carving. This is beautiful. Thank you.  
  
I made it for my mom.  
  
Amanda put an arm around him. She would have loved it.  
  
She had a necklace like yours, but it was a star instead of a heart.  
  
Amanda paused, remembering the necklace she had seen among the victim's items at the morgue. She reached into her jeans' pocket. I thought you might want this.  
  
Austin gasped in surprise as she handed him his mother's necklace. You brought it for me?  
  
She nodded. I thought it was important; I thought you might want something of hers to hold on to up here.  
  
he replied, holding the cherished pendant in his hand. Do you think I'd be a sissy if I put it on? I mean, just for now, so I don't lose it.  
  
I think that's a wonderful idea. She fixed the clasp around his neck, and he tucked the necklace behind his shirt.  
  
This sounds silly, he shared, but I feel closer to her now.  
  
It's not silly. Sometimes it helps to have something concrete to hold on to. But even if you didn't have her necklace, your mom would still be right here. She gently tapped his chest.  
  
I know. He smiled in relief, looking at the constellations visible in the clear night sky. Somehow, he felt things were going to be okay now.  
  
The horizon was suddenly lit up by more than just twinkling stars. Amanda and Austin jumped up at the explosion that rocked the community, and the animals ran nervously around their pens. Smoke billowed up into the night, and off in the distance, they could see the summer crops going up in flames. Men, women, and children alike ran from their buildings. Guards were in too much of shock to protest, as people fled in various directions.  
  
Lee called, breathless, as he spotted his wife.  
  
she shouted happily. You made it!  
  
The embraced quickly, Lee painfully aware of her injuries. You okay? he asked as they pulled apart.  
  
I'm fine. Let's go.  
  
He shook his head. You go with Austin. I'll join you once I get that SOB.  
  
They looked down but didn't see the boy at first. He came running towards them from their right.  
  
I was opening the pens to let the other animals out, he explained breathlessly.  
  
They nodded in approval, and Amanda asked Lee, Are you sure you don't need help?  
  
The agents are at the bottom watching for a sign from us. I'm pretty sure they've got it and are on their way. I just want to make sure Austin's safe and that Carr doesn't get away.  
  
she agreed. Just be careful.  
  
I'm always careful, he replied, leaning in for a quick kiss. See you guys at the bottom. He ran off toward the fire.  
  
Amanda said to her young charge, you know how to ride?  
  
Austin nodded. Let's go.  
  
They had saddled three horses for their departure, and the mares had begun to calm down somewhat after their fright from the explosion. But their sensitive noses could smell the smoke, and they stamped their hooves impatiently.   
  
Austin quickly tied Lee's horse to a fencepost.  
  
Amanda observed. That's a good knot.  
  
I'm a Junior Trailblazer, he explained.  
  
She grinned as they climbed up on their horses and hurried unnoticed into the forest.  
  
***  
  
Austin Carr lay contentedly on the warm summer grass in his backyard. The smell of the cooling BBQ tickled his nostrils, and his stomach felt wonderfully full. He heard the soft murmur of pleasant voices on the patio and crickets chirping in the bushes. It was a typical scene that many families took for granted. But Austin thrived on the comfort and happiness of his new home. It was more than he had dared hope for when he'd learned of his mother's death. He knew she would be happy.  
  
His father was in prison, and the other members of the community had returned to their respective homes; most of the men had not been so arrogant once back in civilization, and their wives had forgiven them. Others found themselves newly divorced and confused about the last several months of their lives. The Agency had seen that the children were not in any danger, and social workers were assigned to the affected families.   
  
As dusk settled around Austin, he watched the stars appear slowly, one by one, on the horizon. That terrible campsite was a dim memory now as he adjusted to life with his new family. It had been somewhat difficult to get used to, especially for Austin's two foster brothers, but they teased him good-naturedly and made him feel like a real sibling. He would be soon enough; his new parents were planning to adopt him.  
  
Come on, boys! a pleasantly familiar voice called out back. The movie's about to start.  
  
Lee and Amanda watched their three sons run happily in from the backyard and rough-house for the best seat on the couch, laughing loudly.  
  
Amanda sighed happily. It's all working out perfectly, isn't it?  
  
Lee observed her lovingly. She had been through a lot on the Walter Carr assignment, but she had never complained about her injuries, and he knew it had been worth it to her to save Austin. Lee would have preferred to have made the sacrifice on her behalf, but as that had not been possible, he had been especially attentive to her and the boys since their return from the community. Austin had not wanted to be left with strangers, and the agents had agreed he could stay with them until he had found a suitable home. But once he was a part of their family, they weren't about to give him up.   
  
I love you, Lee said softly, causing Amanda to look up from the warm bag of popcorn she was opening.  
  
I love you, too, she replied, reaching her hand out to cup his face. He pulled her head close, and they kissed deeply.  
  
Phillip commented from the couch. The lovebirds are at it again.  
  
Jamie groaned in mock disgust. Get a room.  
  
Austin just beamed to see his parents so happy together.  
  
Lee and Amanda broke apart, laughing.  
  
You're going to get a room, buster, if you don't watch it, Amanda teased, tossing a few kernels of popcorn at her middle son.  
  
Popcorn's ready! Phillip jumped up to get the bowl, and brought it back to fight over with his brothers.  
  
Lee sighed, shaking his head with a grin.  
  
Amanda replied, smiling at Lee. She pulled him to her, and they resumed their interrupted kiss.  
  
***  
  
THE END


End file.
